In general, a refrigerator is an appliance that cools a storage compartment, such as a refrigerating compartment or a freezing compartment, using a refrigeration cycle circuit, which includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, or a thermoelectric module, and stores articles, such as food, in the storage compartment, which is cooled as described above.
The refrigerator may include an inner case, which defines the storage compartment therein, and a door, which is configured to open and close to the storage compartment. A storage unit, such as a shelf, on which food is stored, or a drawer, in which food is stored, may be disposed in the storage compartment.
The refrigerator may further include a sliding guide configured to guide the sliding movement of the shelf in forward and rearward directions. The sliding guide may be mounted in the inner case.